Just say it I do
by sasukehater212
Summary: This is a story about Jack Atlas as he deals with his girlfriend Mira and good friend Carly. But how will he do with his girlfriends condition and what will happen as he prepares for the next step?


**Ok I know this like two years late, but upon Sister of the Pharaoh's request I decided to make a Yugioh 5D's fanfiction. I have halfway written one but never typed any, so I'll see this one to the end. Among this one I'll be working on my other stories as well.**

**Alright so this fanfic will also contain an oc of mine, so yeah. Her name is Mira Fudo, shes not biologically related to Yusei, but she thinks of him as him as a brother. Lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: There will be some Carly bashing but only for the love between Jack and the girls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Since the boys and I started living together, its been quite hectic. Now there is Bruno who is also living with us...its more than hectic. Its almost like a mix between heaven and hell if that makes sense.

Let's see what else, oh yeah Jack and I have been dating for exactly 4 months. Amazingly the stuck up bastard finally asked me out after the completion of the bridge. Strangly I said yes. But I guess I've been happy ever since...more or less. Jack os still a drama queen of the group. That will never change.

"Yusei, take a shower already you reek," I held my nose then looked over at Bruno."you too!"

Ok so the thing about sharing a place with four guys is two og them acts like they can't shower while working. One comes home smelling like chicken everyday. And one just spends money we don't have.

"Sorry Mira, we'll shower can you finish off this equation?" Bruno asked while walking passed me.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. As the two lest I sat down infront of the computer. Like Yusei and Bruno I know my way around machines and numbers. So as far as the new engine goes I'm perfect for the job.

I looked at the screen to determine what the equation needs. Its not as simple as I first thought. I scratched my head.

"Hey Mira!"

I jumped from my seat. A thick accented voice caught me off gaurd. Then I realized its Jack.

"Yes." I said half annoyed.

"What have you been doing for the past three days?"

I bit my bottom lip. My dear boyfriend only gets like this, when I neglect him for a couple of days. And I've been busy working on the engine for about three days so do the math.

"Sorry Jack, but they needed my help,"

I kept my eyes on the screen, avoiding his gaze. His amethyst eyes always makes my knees buckled and often weak hearted.

"And they still do."

Jack spun my chair around so that I am facing him. He got in real close to my face. I tried to swallow but my throat turned dry. Then his lips touched mine, and the heat released throughout my whole body.

His hand gripped my red hair tightly as he pulled me in closer. Everything started touching, my legs around his powerful body. His strong hands kneeded my butt, I bit my lip. Somerime ago Jack found out my weak spot is my bottom, now he never stops playing with it.

Tongues started fighting for dominance. Then I felt myself land on the keyboard, but I didn't care I just wanted more Jack and nothing more than that.

I began to moan as my butt begun to be played with. But it didn't feel like his hands. I popped up and pushed Jack away. I hopped down from the desk and looked down at the screen.

"Oh, no the equation is ruined, Jack I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait, what did I do?"

I felt my temple pounding. This jerk, this arrogant, egotistical jerk.

I looked around my surroundings didn't look familiar. Where am I, who am I? I looked up to a tall blond stranger whom is standing infront of me. Maybr he'll know something.

"Excuse me." I said meekly. The man looked down at me. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

Did I do something wrong? Or does he know me? I pleaded with his wonderful eyes hoping he'll know me.

His face seemed to soften a touch, then he stroked my hair.

"Yes, are you lost?"

My cheeks burned, his accent is so thick and lovely. I loved it, but why do I feel like I've heard it once before.

"Yes I am, and it seems I can't remember a thing from leaving my home."

"And where is that?"

"In Neo Domino city."

He nodded his head in understanding then moved over to what appears to be a D-Wheel. Its a flawless white with hints of blue, much like his attire. Speaking of which I looked down appaled. Why am I wearing a leather skirt with riding boots, why am I wearing a tight tank top? Mother wouldn't be too pleased.

"Why am I wearing this?" I asked almost hysterical.

The tall man stopped what he is doing.

"Your name is Mira Fudo, I'm Jack Atlss the master of faster... and your boyfriend. "

I tilted my head to the side. Am I really this guys girlfriend?

"You also have a habit of losing your memory...we don't know when or how it started. "

Losing my memory? How does a ny of this makes any sense? It cannot be, can it?

The man named Jack walked over and placed a hand on my head. I had the obligation to pull away; but I cuddled closer to his touch. It feels familiar and filled with warmth.

"Mira, please come back to me, I want my love to come back to me."

Am his love, Jack Atlas is my lover my boyfriend. Now the world seems so much clearer. I'm his.

"Jack, I never left." I said worridly. "Are you ok?"

Jack smiled warmly, then kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine, hey lets go get some coffee."

Yeah Jack is ok.


End file.
